The Internet has become an increasing popular medium of communication. One popular Internet service is the World Wide Web, which allows users to access servers using a graphical interface. Web access is available using commonly available personal computer hardware and a web browser application.
A web site is made up of one or more web servers, computer-based servers that store content that may be accessed by web users. Conventional web servers require modification in order to add functional enhancements, that is, functions that are not present in a current implementation. Extensive enhancements may require replacement of web servers or extensive reconfiguration of servers within a web site. In addition, many such enhancements require that the web browser software used to access a web site be aware of the modifications that have been made. In some cases, modification of the web browser software may be necessary to ensure proper functioning with the modified web site. Such modification is difficult due to the large number of users possessing copies of web browser software. A need arises for a technique for adding functional enhancements to a web site that requires no modification or replacement of the content-storing servers and is transparent to web browser software.